Rebirth
by Exiled Night Angel
Summary: Naruto Namikaze…the eldest son of three siblings. Sealed with the soul of the Kyuubi on the day of his siblings birth. Constantly hated and shunned by both village and family…Naruto builds hatred in his heart. Naruto will now walk a path that will change not only himself but also the world. Semi-Cold Naruto. Neglect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: First story that I'm really trying on. Give comments on how to improve. No flames...their kinda pointless. I'll try to update when I can but there is no exact schedule.**

**02 November, 2015: Edited. Some details have been changed along with correcting some grammar mistakes.**

***IMPORTANT*: This story has been inspired by different stories on fanfiction but some of the key points of the story were first thought of by Blackwolf501. So if you've read a few of his stories you might be able to see some similarities. Please note that I do have his permission to use these ideas. Now that being said a good portion of this story was created from my own imagination.**

**I do not know when i will be able to update seeing as how I have so little time to actually work on my chapters. I am not abandoning this story however, my time is limited so please be patient with updating chapters.**

**Rebirth**

_Prologue_

…

WAAAHH!

…

WAAAHH!

"Congratulations," the doctor said as the newborn continues to wail.

"Thank you," the newly made father told the doctor that helped bring his child into the world. The man appeared to be in his mid-thirties to early forties. It was obvious at first glance that the man that spoke is a ninja. You could tell just by looking at him: his hitai-ate that he wore, the way he moved with the gracefulness of a trained dancer but with a deadliness of a predator, and his kunai and shuriken holster and pouch.

The newly made father was roughly 5 foot 10. Not to short but at the same time not too tall. A good average height for a male of his stature. The man obviously had muscle. Not the bulky type as if his muscles were growing muscles, but ones that showed that they were meant for a purpose. It clearly showed his dedication to his training. This man had brown colored eyes with matching eyebrows. He had an average nose size with a slightly pronounced jaw-line.

But the most pronounced feature of this man would be his two toned hair. One side was black while the other was white.

This man is Shin Uzumaki….or at least that's what he calls himself now.

You see "Shin" doesn't even know who he is.

One day he just woke up with no information as to whom he is or about where he came from. Even though he didn't know about himself...he certainly knew about the world around him. An example of this is that across the Elemental Nations there are various clans that are continuously fighting each other for not only power, but also for land and money.

The two most prominent clans would easily have to be the clan with the eyes of the demon and the clan of a thousand techniques….the Uchiha and Senju clans. These two clans have always clashed since a time before even history can remember. But one thing remains certain, whenever Uchiha and Senju meet….it always ended in blood being shed….be they innocent or not.

**_Flashback_**

_It actually came as a bit of surprise to "Shin" when he realized that he woke up in a tent. After this revelation, did Shin actually take the proper time to look around and observe his surroundings._

_It was when he began his observing that he noticed that he was in handcuffs that also had ink markings on them. Seals. He then continued observing the rest of his surroundings...beginning with the tent._

_It was an average size tent that was colored a simple brown. It had enough space for an average person to sleep comfortably in. It wasn't anything fancy but it possessed enough quality that he deemed it a bit above average. Shin himself was covered in a blanket and his head rested on a fluffed pillow. Looking more closely he realized that streams of sunlight were peering through the cloth of the tent, telling him that it was day-time._

_He didn't get any more time to observe the tent because at that time someone walked in._

_"Ohhh, so you are awake?" told the newly introduced person. Judging by the tone of the person's voice, the person was female._

_As soon as he heard the female speak, he shifted his black/brown eyes to her. Shin would later deny to himself that his heartbeat increased as he looked upon her form._

_She had flowing dark red hair that was roughly about mid shoulder length. Along with a body that told that she was a shinobi that was dedicated to her training. This was told from her toned arms and legs._

_She wore a simple white kimono that went down to about mid-calf level and cut at the elbows. It was split so that it showed the flawless slightly tanned skin of her leg. Revealing her black/brown form fitting shorts that reached down to her knees. She had a black short sleeved or cut sleeved shirt that showed off her blossoming breasts that immediately told him that she was in the beginning stages of puberty. Along with black shinobi sandals and medic tape that was wrapped around her leg until it reached her mid-shin length. Her lips were pink and smooth, but what truly caught his attention would be her eyes. She had violet eyes that expressed her happiness at…one thing or another._

_Overall, Shin thought that she was stunning and knew that in a few years she would be outright beautiful. Well…at least to him._

_"Tou-san, he's awake!" the now beautiful redhead told someone, outside._

_A man that was clearly a well-trained shinobi entered the tent. Like his daughter, he also had red hair along with violet eyes. However, his was a shade lighter. You could tell that they were father and daughter by their similar oval jaw line._

_"I am Kei Uzumaki and this is my daughter, Naomi Uzumaki. When we discovered you...you were unconcious...on our land. What happened that caused you to come to our land in such a state?" the newly introduced Kei explained with a calm tone._

_"I..I…I-I don't know. I-I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here." A now shocked "Shin" spoke._

_Kei frowned at the claim of amnesia….easily showing that he wasn't so quick into believing the supposed claim of amnesia. After all, he is a shinobi and a shinobi's number one weapon is deception. It could be possible that this "supposed" amnesiac boy was a spy from an enemy clan trying to steal some of their precious scripts of fuuinjutsu. Whether he was telling the truth or not….Kei knew that he was going to find out soon._

_"Wait here and rest. I'll return soon with something that will tell us whether you are telling the truth...or not. Nori! Come and watch him with Naomi, I'll return with the seals soon." Kei told both "Shin" and another man that was part of the group of ninja outside._

_The new man, Nori, possessed lightly colored red hair along with light blue eyes. He had a scar going vertically down his left eye. Lucky for him that he still had his left eye intact._

_Soon enough, Kei return with a scroll that had markings on it. "Shin" mentally assumed, correctly, that it was a seal that would prove whether he was telling the truth or he was lying._

_Kei fully unrolled the scroll that showed two blank circles on it. The rest was covered in ink scripters._

_"Place both of your hands into the circles. Once you have, we will run chakra through the scroll and this will cause the seals to travel onto your body. Do not remove your hands from the scroll until we tell you to. If you do there is a possibility of killing yourself or possibly being forced to tell the truth for the rest of your life. After the seals have covered your body, we will then ask you our questions. If your response are true, then some of the seals will converge onto the scroll and write either "True" or "False." If you are telling the truth to our questions and you do not mean to harm us, then we will treat you as a guest that brought to us by unfortunate circumstances. Do you understand?" Kei calmly told the young stranger in a tone that brokered no arguments._

_"Shin" could do nothing more than swallow whatever was left of his little saliva to clear his dry throat and nod to the intimidating Uzumaki._

_Just as Kei told him, as soon as he placed his hands on the two circles. The two Uzumaki, Kei and Nori, ran their chakra through the scroll causing snake like ink to climb over his body. After both Uzumaki finished, which took roughly five minutes, the ink finally settled down onto his skin. There were ink markings crisscrossing across his face, his arms, legs, hands, feet, torso, back, and stomach._

_"Now that that is finished, the rest shouldn't take too long._

_First…what is your name?_

_Second…why are you on our land?_

_Third…what do you remember before you woke up?_

_Fourth question…do you mean any of us...or the Uzumaki clan any harm or ill will?" Kei told the now sealed boy._

_"Shin" answered, after swallowing a bit more saliva, with a little stuttering and hesitation," F-F-First q-question…I-I don't know." Telling the elder ninja in a bit of a panicked and frustrated tone._

_(Swallows) S-Second question…I don't know."_

_(Breathes in deeply) "Third…only the knowledge about our current world."_

_Fourth question…_

_It was as "Shin" was about to answer the question, that he thought that something was strange…"I've already told them that I don't know who I am or why I'm here….so why ask me if I'm a threat. If this seal proves that I don't know who I am then why ask something I won't know." Mentally confounded a bit by the oddness of a question that appears redundant._

_…no." "Shin" finished slightly confused and worried._

_The ink from "Shin's" body once again started moving, but this time it moved onto the scroll. The ink assumed the Kanji for First, Second, Third, and Fourth in a horizontal row with a small amount of space between each._

_The ink scripts beneath each number began to form into readable kanji_

**_First- True_**

**_Second- True_**

**_Third- True_**

_**Fourth-**….._

_Even after a full two minutes the fourth still hadn't finalized. It was only when it was ironically approaching the fourth minute that it finalized._

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_Fourth- True_**

_The moment that the final kanji turned into the word true, "Shin" released a shaky breath. Clearly showing his thankfulness to fuuinjutsu for making it possible for him to live without being forced to go through torture. Ninja's did not interrogate lightly. Especially if lied to._

_"I gave you my word that we would treat you like a guest." Kei told the now relieved boy._

_As both Kei and Nori began channeling chakra through the scroll to return the seals back to their original position, "Shin" began to ask the question that had been bugging him._

_"For that last question, if you already knew that I don't remember anything...then why would I harm you?"_

_Kei looked at him through his light violet eyes. Unnerving him a bit with his piercing stare._

_"Well….you see…even though you might not remember who you are, there's a chance that you were still a danger to the rest of my clan. When we came upon you, we were able to sense a large amount of chakra within you. Which means that you must be trained in the ninja arts. If that is true then it must mean that you're going to be one of three things: an enemy, an ally, or neutral. If you were a part of an enemy clan…then more than likely your subconscious might remember a couple of things that you could not consciously."_

_"At the beginning, the seal took roughly five minutes to stabilize. This time was taken to do two things. First was to check your body for possible seals or poisons that could be causing this amnesia and the second was for the seal to properly connect with your subconscious._

_The check was to see if any seals or other any other methods that could be purposely causing this amnesia. If someone created a seal or used a poison to cause this amnesia and you were part of an enemy clan….than eventually this poison or seal would disperse or be turned off. Then we would have an enemy spy in the middle of our camp."_

_"Shin" took in all of this information and after properly processing it; he had to agree with the Uzumaki leader. After all….it was best to be cautious and properly check something than to skip over an important detail that could lead to many of your families' deaths._

_It was around this time that not only was the fuuinjutsu seals completely off but also was the seal cuffs._

_The moment that the cuffs were off… "Shin" could feel it. His chakra. It felt so…empowering. Like he could do anything with it. But this only lasted a few seconds before he got himself under control._

_"Come…join us. I told you that we were going to treat like a guest and it would be bad manners to not invite you to have lunch with us." Said the leader of the Uzumaki with a grin on his face with the prospect of food._

_"Thank you," "Shin" politely replied._

_Now that the whole interrogation thing was finished, Naomi decided to say her part. "Well! Come on! We don't have all day for your lazy ass!"_

_"Shin" just stupidly nods his head and follows the small group of Uzumaki. Instinctively knowing that he didn't want to be on the wrong end of feminine fury. (Shiver)_

_Now that he finally got out of that tent, he continued to observe his surroundings more. He saw that they were in the middle of a grass clearing and surrounded by trees. There was a reasonably sized stream nearby that probably flowed with fish and freshwater. Judging by the sun's position overhead…"Shin" would guess that it would be roughly around noon. They were also some random clouds in the sky that provided temporary cover. There was also the ocean about quarter-a-mile out. The smell of salt in the air from the light breeze and the barely heard sounds of the waves crashing against the shore…all led him to this conclusion._

_He saw that there were five tents set up in a circular formation. He guessed that this was a group of about eight Uzumaki. But…then again they are ninja. He assumed this because it would make sense to have about two teams of four checking the areas around and in their land._

_Though "Shin" also knew that this must be on the outer area of their land. He was finally able to sort his head enough so that he remembered who he was dealing with. The Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki were famed for their fuuinjutsu and their longevity. It was said that the Uzumaki Clan lived on a hidden island surrounded by whirlpools._

_Next thing he knew, he was feeling a blinding pain on the top of his head._

_"I told you to HURRY THE HELL UP! And what do you do…look around like an idiot!" Naomi shouted at him after taking her fist off of the bump that she made on his head. Clearly unhappy that her food is being delayed because of someone's foolishness._

_And so…."Shin" quickly followed along to avoid getting pummeled again. As soon as he got there, he politely accepted a fish from Naomi._

_As he was about half way through his fish when he noticed Naomi looking at him intently._

_Seeing her intense stare and feeling uncomfortable…he began to shift nervously._

_Blushing a bit he eventually came out and just asked, "What!?"_

_She just continues to stare at him with that same stare until she says…_

_"You need a name that we can call you by."_

_"What!?"_

_"You heard me. I said that you need a name….hmmm….yeah…Shin is a good name. That's what we'll call you from now on. Shin." She says this with a smile on her beautiful face._

_He felt a small blush creeping up on him from having her give a name to him. "Shin….I like it." He grinned one of those full blown face grins that forced his brown eyes closed._

**_End Flashback_**

And that is why he is now called "Shin."

Since then he's stayed with the Uzumaki clan.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't just like they let him live with them right away. Nope….it took quite some time for him to even gain enough trust to move into the village.

You see….after "Shin" was given his name and was left to his thoughts. He realized that he was alone in a world where death was a common sight. Knowing this, he asked the Uzumaki if he could stay with them...after stating his reason.

After hearing his request Kei began to gather the members of their group and contemplate his request. Since they knew that he really didn't remember anything about himself and he wasn't an enemy; they couldn't just leave him with nothing. But at the same time they couldn't just bring him back to the village.

Eventually…an idea was formed of what they could do with him. They agreed and told "Shin" that they can't bring him into their village because of a security risk but they could let him use a piece of land that they were currently on to live and that they would check up on him occasionally.

Shin readily agreed to this idea. Happy that he wasn't being forced to start off from nothing.

The Uzumaki shinobi left after giving "Shin" a map of a bit of the surrounding area and a bit of equipment such as the tent that he was using.

Even though the Uzumaki left….Kei ordered one of his men to stay and watch the boy. After all this is the ninja world….always look underneath the underneath.

The Uzumaki group eventually returned to Uzushiogakure and reported their find to the rest of the clan. Kei told them that "Shin" really was a boy that had lost his memories. After taking everything into account….the Uzumaki clan decided to test the boy's loyalty. They told Kei that if "Shin" should stay only within that piece of land while being watched by their ninja for a year and half then he could move into the village…

And so the next day Kei and his team returned to find "Shin" fishing for...well…fish.

After hearing about the offer, "Shin" agreed excitedly.

After a year and half of living in the forest…."Shin" was finally able to move into the village. During his time in the forest….whenever the Uzumaki group would visit Shin; he would always see Naomi. Apparently she knew that he didn't have that many people his age or otherwise to talk to. Thus took it upon herself to help the boy feel not as lonely, as he would otherwise.

"Shin" eventually admitted to himself that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her.

When "Shin" was finally allowed to enter the village….he was given the offer to join their village as a ninja if he wished.

"Shin" was in fact quite surprised by this offer. And accepted it quite quickly.

"Shin" later learned that the only reason why he got that offer was because Kei was able to see that "Shin" had great control over his chakra and had a few useful jutsu that he was able to get through muscle memory.

Which also proved that someone trained him in the ninja arts. Even though at first this was a bit suspicious….the watcher that they had on him informed them that he in fact forced himself to learn these jutsu over time. It wasn't as if he was able to pull it off on the first try….but instead had taken about a month to get down a simple earth wall. After all, muscle memory isn't perfect and it took a bit of guessing to get it down right.

This led the Uzumaki clan to the conclusion that Shin was learning this from muscle memory and whatever pieces of subconscious that he was able remember before his memory loss.

Even though he was offered the position as a ninja….there were a couple of conditions. Those conditions were: one that he couldn't learn fuuinjutsu besides the simple stuff and two that he couldn't venture outside the village without an escort.

Even though Shin didn't really like the second condition, he understood and agreed with it.

Shin eventually came to love the second condition when he found out that his escort would usually be Naomi.

Over the years….he and Naomi came closer together until eventually they started going out. From there they took things slowly and eventually married when they were roughly twenty-five.

But it wasn't as if the entire world wasn't moving during that time. Ohhh….no. Things changed in the shinobi world. Perhaps the biggest change would be when both the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, and the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, formed a village together. This village is now called Konoha. This also sparked other countries and clans to build villages.

The Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, eventually created an alliance with the Uzumaki and he married Mito Senju.

"Shin" was unfortunately absent when Hashirama came to not finalize the alliance between the Senju and Uzumaki by marrying Mito Uzumaki, the current Clan Head. He was on a mission outside the village when it occurred with Naomi and thus was not able to catch a glimpse of the famed Shodai Hokage.

It was a couple of years after the creation of Konoha that Madara Uchiha left the village and eventually came back planning to destroy it with the Kyuubi. This led to Hashirama and Madara doing battle on what is now called the Valley of the End. In the end….Hashirama was forced to kill Madara to protect Konoha and all of her innocent people.

Yet this grand battle was not the end of the happenings in the world. Far from it in fact…..You see the various villages were moving onto each other's land and trying to gain more money. This caused an increase in violence and chaos. But most of all death.

This time period of clashes was halted thanks to the effort of the Shodai Hokage. He did this by having the Bijuu distributed to the five Great Shinobi Villages and Taki; after they sent an assassin after him. He distributed them after the first meeting of the Five Shodai Kages.

He distributed the Bijuu so that they would balance the military power of the Five Great Villages and try to prevent more conflict and violence but mainly….death.

It was near after this distribution that Hashirama soon past. In fact, it was soon after his marriage to Naomi that the Shodai died.

Hashirama appointed his younger brother Tobirama Senju as the Nidaime Hokage. Tobirama Senju was an incredibly skilled Suiton user. It was said that he had such great control over Suiton or Water jutsu that he was able to create water from thin air. He was also incredibly adept at seal usage…to the point of creating a seal called the **Hirashin**. This jutsu allowed him to transport himself to the seals location.

Unfortunately….the peace that the Shodai Hokage died trying to achieve was all for not…..fore shortly after Tobirama took the mantel of Hokage the First Great Shinobi War happened. The war had continued for roughly five years until it eventually came to its inevitable close.

Even then the peace that came from the ending of the First Great War was only the calm before the storm. The peace that was created only lasted twenty years before the Second Great Ninja War occurred. This war was brought about because of conflicts between: Konoha, Suna, Ame, and Iwa.

It was during the twenty year peace rein that Tobirama Senju passed the mantel of Hokage onto one of his disciples Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Once the Second Great Ninja War came to be….Konoha was led by the leadership of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Before he resigned from his position Tobirama Senju created a branch unit of ANBU called Ne or Root. This unit was founded upon the principles of what a shinobi is. "To give up everything, even your emotions and life for the order of your village."

It was during an ANBU operation in Kumo that the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, passed away. Tobirama willingly sacrificed himself to Kumo's forces in order to allow a chance for his team to escape. It was also during this time, just before he died that he proclaimed Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Sandaime Hokage.

The war had continued for five more grueling years and the Second Great Ninja War appeared closer to reaching a conclusion. This war gave birth to a group of ninja called the Sannin or the Legendary Three Ninja. This group was composed of the Snake Genius Orochimaru, the Gallant Jiraiya, and the Legendary Medic Tsunade. These three earned their title when they battled the Amekage Hanzo the Salamander. Hanzo was impressed by the skill that they possessed and as a gift for impressing him, he gave the three the title Sannin and allowed them to live.

….

WAAH!

And that brings us to the present. Last year Naomi was finally able to get pregnant. And now about nine to ten months later his beautiful baby is being born.

Even though this is one of the greatest moments of "Shin's" life it is also going to be one of his saddest and most regretful. This is because even though it was not well known, "Shin" Uzumaki is dying.

"Shin" first realized something was wrong around the time when they got news of Naomi being pregnant. The first sign that something was wrong was when one day he started coughing blood. This of course worried the two new parents. After visiting the hospital in the village and getting checked out by medic-nin did they realize what happened? "Shin" was injected with a slow acting poison. Somehow "Shin's" body was able to fight the poison to a stand still for a long period of time…..years' worth of time.

By checking how advanced the poison has progressed and taking into account "Shin's" unusual bodily resistance…..the medics came to the conclusion that "Shin" was poisoned when he was fairly young. They estimated around the age of ten to fifteen.

This finally explained one of the many questions "Shin" had about where he was from and why he couldn't remember anything. Apparently someone tried to kill him….and they succeeded….just about thirty to thirty-five years into the future. The medics say that he only has roughly a year left to live.

Ever since the moment that "Shin" received the news that he was not only dying but also when the poisoning occurred; he simply couldn't stop thinking about his lost memories. Constantly thinking about his memories….everyday, for hours at a time. Even when he was with Naomi and was trying to be the best husband he could…..he still thought about them.

That's when it happened. He was finally able to break through the thick fog of amnesia and peer into his lost memories. What he saw in there made him leap in joy and cringe and weep in sadness.

He received his memories just yesterday and already had a meeting planned between him, Naomi, and Naomi's father and head of the Uzumaki clan since Mito became the Wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Kei Uzumaki.

But sometimes things just don't go according to plan and this was one of those times. As the meeting was about to begin…..Naomi's water broke at the exact time thus leading to the meeting being over before it even began.

And so after Naomi woke from the stress of giving birth…..they agreed that they would have the meeting again in one weeks' time. After telling this to Kei…he readily agreed.

One week later we see "Shin" Uzumaki, his wife Naomi Uzumaki, and Naomi's father Kei Uzumaki sitting around their dining room table.

"Shin…you called the two of us hear because you were finally able to regain some of your memories." intoned Kei with his age old hardened voice. As Kei is saying this….Naomi looks upon his form with an intense glare that eerily reminded him of the glare she gave him the first time the two met.

However, beneath said glare….."Shin" could easily see in her eyes happiness along with sadness and the pain that followed it.

The happiness must have been from one finally giving birth to their child. Two that "Shin" was finally able to regain the memories that were hidden within the dense fog of his mind. That he would finally stop obsessing over who he was and could now focus on who he is.

The pain and sadness was brought upon by thoughts that he won't be here any longer. That he won't be here with her and their newborn. That he won't be here to see their beautiful baby girl grow up.

"Hai….Kei-sama….My birth name is…..Itama…..Itama Senju."

Kei looks upon Itama's form in shock. After all…anyone who knew the history of Hashirama Senju knew this name. Just as he is about to ask Shi-Itama something….Kei heared a very distinctive and very familiar sound to his left.

"YOU'RE A SENJU!?" Was Naomi's way of expressing her shock over the fact that her wonderful husband was in fact part of one of the strongest clans in history, along with pointing her index finger at him. She eventually retracted her hand and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner as both her father and husband send her a deadpanned expression.

"As I was going to ask before I was rudely interrupted, (with a pointed glance at his now blushing daughter) how are you still alive….Itama-san?" Kei asked with an expression and tone that showed that he knew exactly who Itama really was.

"Tou-san….do you know him? Why do you think he should already be dead?" Naomi retaliated against her father with hints of her sadness when she spoke of him dying.

"There is only one Senju that I know of that was named Itama….And that Senju died roughly twenty to twenty-five years ago. But the reason why I even remember this Senju and his name is because Itama is, or at least, was the youngest brother of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju."

Naomi's violet eye's widened at the newest revelation. As she turns her pupil widened eyes upon her husband's exhausted and sickly form; she began to think of the largeer impact this information would have upon the world. The youngest brother of the famed Senju brothers...alive.

It was immediately after thinking that final sentence that she realized she was wrong….not alive…..barely alive.

"So Shi-Itama….explain to us how you are still alive." Kei questioned his daughter's husband with the full authority of Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan.

Itama closes his eyes as the memories of his past begin to boil over into his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hehehe…..we've finally got one. One of the heirs to that thrice damned Senju Clan." A man with blood red eyes says with obvious ill intent._

_"Indeed."_

_"Finally."_

_"After all this time and planning….we've finally done it."_

_A thirteen year old Itama Senju gazed upon the group of demons that surrounded him. Itama had finally reached the age when he was forced to go to the front lines and fight for his clan….his family. Itama was always a kind boy and always had reservations about killing others. However his father, Butsuma Senju, believed that showing emotion was against how a "real" shinobi fights._

_This is what led Itama to be surrounded by these red-eyed demons. Their tomoe marked eyes lazily spinning upon eighteen slashed vertical lines that appear to be originating from the pupil. These eyes clearly showed not only their hatred but also their wanting to kill._

_Itama….not seeing a way out of certain death asked one the most stupidest questions he could…"A-a-are you g-going to k-k-kill m-me?"_

_…..The eerie silence that fell over him along with their bloody eyes placed so much pressure upon him that it felt as if he was drowning in air._

_…No"_

_Itama released a slight breath at knowing that he wasn't going to die….or at least not right away. Then he remembered that this was war and that sometimes dying would actually be better than living._

_"T-t-then…w-what are y-you going to do t-to me?" Itama finally spit out._

_Judging by the smiles that appear upon their insane faces…..Itama deduced that it'll be nothing good._

_"You see….you are the third in line to become Head of the Senju Clan. Even though you don't appear to know it….you possess some political power. If we take you and present you to the various lords of different countries….it'll show just how incompetent the Senju Clan really is to have one of their heirs captured. It will show just how pathetic the Senju clan really is. While at the same time it will show that the Uchiha can easily capture the heir of one of our greatest enemies. This will significantly boost our reputation and money income." One of the red eyed demons spoke with obvious glee at the plan._

_After the realization of being captured and being held prisoner finally took hold upon the young Senju's mind. He quickly took it upon himself to try and discover a way free. It was during this thinking process that he realized something._

_"W-w-wait…..the moment that I haven't returned. T-they will search f-for my b-body. I-if they don't f-find it then their g-g-oing to assume that I-I've been taken and they would try to t-take me back?" Itama questions them on the sanity of their plan._

_"…he…hehe…hahaha…..HAHAHA! You see that's one of the best parts! There is an Uchiha Kinjustu called **Izanagi**. By sacrificing one of your eyes you can blur the lines of reality and illusion. You can make it so that if you are going to die….then you can create an illusion that you are alive and make that a reality while at the same time making your death an illusion. However…the true power of **Izanagi** only appears when you mix both Senju and Uchiha blood. And lucky for us…here you are Senju._

_Through various experimentations and many blinded **Sharingan** eyes of our fallen brothers and sisters….We've discovered how to create a living clone of another. Unfortunately….the clone is not perfect. We can create it with every single thing…down to the last eyelash….but….the clone has no life force to live thus is practically useless. But in this case we can create a clone of you that won't be alive and kill it thus tricking your clan into thinking that you are dead._

_Of course the Senju are going to argue that you aren't really Butsuma's third son….so were going to make one major change with this clone copy that will prove that you are the real one. We….are going to make the clone you without a brain. You quite literally can't remove a brain without leaving some sign of doing it. Thus that will be the proof that you are who you are."_

_It was at this moment that true dread and fear began to filter within Itama. He knew that if this were to happen…that if he were to be taken prisoner…then it would be a major blow to his family and many of his family members would die._

_After obtaining some of Itama's blood...the red eyed demons injected the crimson fluid directly into their eyes. Unfortunately the the boost of power to their eyes was ony temporary until their bodies naturally destroy the forgein body...one of the blood eyed devils said after preparing to blind his own eye ,"Now….let's begin….**Izanagi**!"_

_In front of Itama seemed to be a rippling mirage in the air. Soon enough there was a…."being" with the same body and shape as him. This….thing had the same dual hair color as him….same height and all. However…it eye's looked glazed over….as if it wasn't thinking of anything or was staring off into space._

_"Good….NOW….we kill you!" Spoke the Uchiha that had one of his eye's closing._

_They proceeded to pummel and slice the clone while placing a picture of fear onto it. They finally ended this aggressive therapy by stabbing their blades straight through the dual haired clone's body._

_To Itama….he just quite literally saw himself die a gruesome death and is now peering at his dead body. As he gazes upon his-no his clones- body….he began to think about how much he loved his family and how he would try his best to escape this hell….or die trying._

**_End Flashback_**

"I was lucky….my father, Butsuma Senju, was cautious enough of my first time in the field that he sent a backup group in case anything….extreme happened. Once they saw the transgression with the Uchiha…..they decided to intervene. During the confrontation I made my escape….or at least tried. It was during this attempted escape that I was poisoned by one of the Uchiha…sneaky bastards. However….I was not only poisoned but I also received an injury when one of the Uchiha broke away from the fight and tried to recapture me. I'm guessing that both groups killed each other at a further location.

I was able to kill the Uchiha by using an explosive tag that I was able to hide on my person…..The unfortunate part was that I was close enough to the blast that I was thrown through the air and hit my head on a boulder…..Its at this point things began to blur but all I knew was that if I didn't run then I was going to die…..I began to run in a random direction until I finally fell unconscious…my natural vitality and life force was able to close most of the head injury but that's all it was able to do. The poison was a slow acting poison that would give me a slow painful death.

My body instinctually healed the thing that would kill me first…..and that was the head wound. It left the poison to run rampant within my body until the wound was healed enough that I wasn't in danger of dying immediately. My body then immediately went to destroy the toxin….however…the poison already had enough time in my body that it was to effective. My body was instead able to suppress the poison but it never went away….until now appeared."

Both Kei and Naomi felt for the Senju….being forced from your family and as a tool to be used against them…..hell being forced to watch as people you describe as demons literally get the closest thing to killing you since genjutsu.

"So…..what will you do now? Will you go to Kono-"

"No! I might have been born as a Senju…..but on that day Itama Senju really did die. I have lived my life as Shin Uzumaki…I became a ninja of Uzushiogakure as Shin Uzumaki…..I married as Shin Uzumaki…..I have a daughter as Shin Uzumaki. I value every portion of my life that was once Itama….but that life has passed. So now….I'm going to die as Shin Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure."

Kei looks upon Ita- no Shin-with pride evident in his eyes. Clearly showing how happy he was that his daughter was able to find someone that loved his village and family as much as he did.

While Naomi reaches out to him and places a kiss on him that conveyed all her love and adoration for him.

…

WAAAHH!

…

WAAAHH!

"Uggghhhh" Was the unanimous response to the cries of the newborn babe.

With some difficulty Shin eventually picks himself up and walks to the other room along with Naomi….followed by Kei.

Shin opens the sliding door panel revealing a modest room with a crib in the middle with a crying baby girl. The new born girl inherited her looks from her mother. The same violet eyes with that dark crimson hair with blackened tips.

With Kei standing near the door watching the two new parents take care of their newborn daughter…..he let loose a tear to show his happiness at how happy his family currently was.

Shin walks over to the crib and picked up his daughter and said,"Shhhh….Shhhhh…..its okay my little swirling princess….Shhhhh…its okay...my beautiful Kushina-chan."

**-Rebirth-**

Hatred.

It is the all-consuming feeling of rage against something….be it person, animal, or thing. Hatred goes hand-in-hand with the action of revenge. To give out justice upon something or someone that you believe has wronged you.

Both of these words….thoughts…emotions…actions are all at the center of the Ninja World. Constantly people are trying their best to not only survive but also protect what they call home. In all of the villages within the Elemental Nations…..Five exist above the others. These Five are known as: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri.

Each village is the highest point of military power within that country. Konoha exists within Hi no Kuni, Iwa within Tuschi no Kuni, Suna within Kaze no Kuni, Kumo within Kaminari no Kuni, and Kiri within Mizu no Kuni. Each country is controlled by the Daimyo or Feudal Lord. The Daimyo heavily sponsors their countries primary village for maximum military might.

In the Ninja hierarchy… there is one that is the equivalent of the Daimyo...and they are the Kages. Each Kage is appointed the position based on physical abilities…mental abilities…motivation…and the respect and love of the people of their village. The Kage's duty is to always protect and place the Village and her people above everything…above yourself…your friends…your family.

In the words of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, "abandoning one's village is just as bad as abandoning your own child."

He told this very same phrase to his red-headed wife, Kushina Uzumaki, on the day that the Kyuubi was able to break free of its seal do to the efforts of a deranged mad-man.

The Kyuubi….also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko or Nine Tailed Demon Fox. In truth it is a mass of corrosive chakra that is sentient. The Kyuubi is not the only one of these creatures that exists in the world. There are a total of nine of these chakra beings. Do to the massive amount of chakra that each possesses….humans covet these beings for their own designs. This resulted in the creation of a being known as a Jinchuuriki.

A Jinchuuriki is a person that the Tailed Beast is sealed within through use of fuuinjutsu. The seal would allow the Jinchuuriki to access their Tailed Beast's chakra and use it as their own. There are of course many difficult complications in not only creating the Jinchuuriki but also having the Jinchuuriki properly use and control their Bijuu's chakra.

A Bijuu's chakra also possesses their will inside of it. Thus when a Jinchuuriki tries to forcefully take their tenants chakra…the Bijuu will most of the time attempt to take control of their warden's body to free themselves. It's the Jinchuuriki's job to keep their Bijuu properly sealed and to be able to use their Bijuu's chakra when needed. This creates a constant battle of wills between the Jinchuuriki and their tenant to see who will stay in control.

Creating a Jinchuuriki is just as difficult, if not more so, then using said Bijuu's chakra. In order to create a Jinchuuriki one needs to first capture or restrain the Bijuu so that you can properly capture the Tailed Beast within the sealing array. Considering that the Bijuu are several stories high…that by itself is an incredibly imposing job. The next step is to seal the Bijuu within the container. The human has to be either a baby or a young child. This is because a child's chakra coils are still malleable and can stretch to handle the stress of a Bijuu's chakra. For an adult…their chakra coils are already hardened and thus will rip under such extreme stress. There are only a handful of unique circumstances that create an exception for this rule.

"…"

In the middle of the night a pair of ethereal blue fox eyes unfolded themselves. These eyes quickly took in their surroundings and found themselves in the middle of a dirty alley that had a dumpster near the end.

After awakening from the dredges of darkness...the so called child took a moment to organize his thoughts…the youngster soon recalled his most recent memories.

Growling softly "Damn them all." recalling how he was on his way home when he was beaten by a pair of drunk villagers. The smell of alcohol premating the air as they breathed. Recalling how one of their fists buried into his gut and how another upon his head. After dropping to the floor…they then proceeded to kick him until they got bored.

Gently lifting himself off the ground…Naruto looked himself over for any lasting injuries. He noticed a fair amount of cuts along with large number of brusies...a few of his bones were probably brusied or cracked…after assessing that nothing was permanetly damaged...Naruto began his walk home…or at least to the "family" house.

Naruto is the eldest son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. When the Kyuubi was released from his "mother"…and went into a berserk rampage through Konoha. The Yondaime was able to use his **Hirashin** to not only deflect one of its **Bijuudama** but also able to transport it to the outskirts of the village.

Without another option…the two were forced to seal the living mass of chakra into their own children. In order to prevent the destruction of their home and the deaths of innocent civilians. This was how he became a Jinchuuriki along with his younger siblings.

Naruto was born about one year before either of his siblings on December 24. Minato and Kushina were worried that Naruto would have some mark on him from being born in the Kyuubi's presence but instead of some birthmark or scarring…Naruto was born with fox eyes. He possessed a silted pupil. The eye color was blue. But not a sky blue like Minato's but a midnight blue.

His eye's weren't the only thing that were peculiar about him….it was also his hair. Unlike both Minato and Kushina…Naruto had black hair. It was a bit odd to them until they thought that perhaps Naruto inherited his hair color from his grandparents. Kushina remembered that her mother had once told her that her father had black hair.

During the entire childbirth procedure…Minato constntly worried about all the things that could go wrong...someone breaking throug the barrier or perhaphs something happening to Kushina or Naruto. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what would happen if the Kyuubi somehow broke free. The final answer that he always came back to would be that his wife would probably die from either the extraction or the in the aftermath. As for himself...he would probably die from sealing the creature into his own child. He could never ask another to give up their child when he could not himself.

After Naruto was born without any major problems arising…Minato brought his concerns about th seal to his wife. Kushina understood her husband's worries. She would never want the life of a 'true' Jinchuuriki upon them. Since that moment they began to research different ways to seal the Bijuu away without it possibly costing them their lives and that of their children. They say children because they knew that they wanted to have more than just one child...so they needed to be prepared in case the worse happened.

As it turned out…on October 10…a madman was able to disrupt the seal during the childbirth and was able to free the Kyuubi. It forced both of them to seal the Kyuubi into their three children. The seal that they created performed a slightly different action than what they wanted. What they wanted the seal to do was divide the Kyuubi's chakra into its Yin and Yang portions and seal each within one of their children. The chakra of the Kyuubi was to great for any new born to hold...so they developed a way to separate its chakra into its inherent Darker and Lighter portions.

The seal that they ultiamately created was different from what they originally wanted. What they wanted was that in case of an emergency...they could split the Kyuubi's charkra into its Yin and Yang portions then proceed to seal these seperate portions into their children. The difference between this seal and what they wanted to create was that instead of just splitting the Kyuubi's chakra to its Yin and Yang it took it a step further and split the beast's concious thought from its own chakra. There was a bright side to this new discovery...this new seal was based upon the **Shiki Fujjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **in that it instead split the Kyuubi's mind from its chakra and then continued on to split it's chakra into its Yin and Yang portions. A seal of this magnitude always came at a high price…in this case it cost them large amounts of their life force for the seal to have enough energy to divide the Kyuubi into three separate portions. This led to the creation of three Jinchuuriki from one Bijuu. However, unlike the **Shiki Fujjin**, this seal required less engery to seal these samller portions than the entire beast at once.

Naruto's younger brother, Menma, became the Jinchuuriki of the Yang chakra. Menma was born with a tuft of sun kissed blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His jaw and some major portions of his facial features derived from his mother…he had her oval like jaw-line. Similar to Minato…Menma had slightly tanned skin that gave his body a healthy glow.

Naruto and Menma's younger sister was named Naomi…after Kushina's mother. She became the Jinchuuriki of the Yin chakra. Naomi was born with vibrant red hair just like her mother…along with Kushina's expressive violet eyes. Her skin tone was the same as her mother's but slightly tanner. Her facial features resembled Minato more than Kushina.

They were both born with whisker like birthmarks that resulted from being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra for such long periods of time. This caused the two parents to question why this change only effected the twins and not Naruto. They then assumed that the Kyuubi's chakra must have different effects for each individual.

With both of his siblings being sealed with the Kyuubi's chakra…Naruto was forced to be sealed with the Kyuubi's soul. As they continued growing…Naruto slowly began to drift off from the rest of the family...he became more...isolated through his actions. This behavior not only greatly confused and worried both Kushina and Minato...but it hurt...it hurt them both to see their eldest child being so distant to them. Yet to the siblings...Naruto was always the independent...quiet...older brother. The one that would always go off on his own and come back on his own without anyone to help him.

With Naruto being so distant from not only his parents but also his siblings...Minato's and Kushina's attention primarily revolved around Menma and Naomi. To both parents it hurt to see their child already so apart from his own family. To Minato it felt like his own son grew up before he could even be a kid. To Kushina it simply felt as if her heart was being crushed by the distance between them. The small quite baby that rarley ever let out a cry and sometimes gave that small smile was so far apart that simply looking at this bond made her want to puke from sickness at what its become. It helped them that they still had two other small children that they could connect with. Menma and Naomi were a lot like Kushina as a child. Loud...rude...annoying...and as sweet and happy as can be. Taking care of their two youngest children let them forget the pain that was caused by their damaged relationship to their eldest son. The village mimicked this relationship in its own way.

The villagers believed that when the Kyuubi's soul was sealed within Naruto…that the monster's soul began to corrupt and take over Naruto's own soul and body. History once possessed a saying that the eyes are the windows into the soul…thus the soul that can be seen within Naruto's body is not Naruto's own soul but the Kyuubi's. This was but one fundamental factor that led to Naruto following a different path of life then either Menma or Naomi could understand.

After walking for what felt like hours in silence but was in fact a half an hour...Naruto approached the first steps to his "home"…Naruto pushed some of his chakra into the seals that were lined across the exterior of the building. The house was an average house with a master bedroom with three smaller bedrooms for the siblings…also including a personal office room for Minato. There were the normal rooms such as the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, and the like. The ony room that was forbidden for the siblings to enter was the basement without either Minato's or Kushina's supervision. The room is where both parents kept any of their more secret and persoal items...such as jutsu.

Outside the house but still on the compound was a training area for practicing different types of jutsu. It was mainly used for tai- and ken- jutsu spars. Whenever they would see a demonstration in ninjutsu…they would go to a nearby training ground so that they didn't unnecessarily damage the compound. Not that it would with the seals that Minato and Kushina put in to place but they preferred to be on the safe side.

The near silent creak of the door as Naruto opened the entrance to the compound being the only sound present at such a time of night. Naruto barley had a thought weather some of his 'family' were even worried about his safety or well being. Proceeding with an echo of silence during each step. Nothing broke the quietness of the night except the door closing to outside world...enclosing Naruto in a familiar darkness of the home. Completely entrusting his primay sense of sight to his instincs...each step taken with a sense of absolution and certainty that no blind man would have...Naruto eventually reached the front of his room on the second level. Before entering...Naruto grabbed the base of his door handel and twisted exactly 49 degrees clockwise...but only after checking that the small slip of paper and small line of led were placed firmly in the door and unbroken. After removing both the lead and paper did Naruto enter his room. Naruto's room for the most part is quite Spartan in appearance. The room had a simple desk with a semi-comfortable chair and a simple bed and pillow. Books were neatly placed away on the top shelf of the desk.

Quickly closing the door behing him...Naruto immediately surveyed the room for any signs of disturbances in any of his items or the dust in the surrounding corners of the room. Noting no changes to the surrounding area of the room...Naruto walked over to the far left side of the room...directly to the left of the sole window in the room. Crouching to the base corner of the wall...Naruto slid his finger under a small groove in the wall and unlatched the fake wall plank that covered up his small amount of savings and a training kunai with a few other pieces that he considered 'valuable.' Moving all of his 'valuables' into an open spot on the floor...taking the training kunai...Naruto smoothly injected the metal into the very back of the hidden cuboard. By lifting the kunai the fake bottom popped upward. Removing the plank of wood revealed a secondary compartment containg items that Naruto actually thought had some sembelance of worth. There were only three scrolls of small size that were marked with different colored sides to distinguish amongst the others. Each one was used for its own singular purpose. Only after removing all three scrolls and verifying that each scroll possessed their original contents...did Naruto finally allow himself to secure his hidden items. After secruing the wall panel in place did Naruto ready himself for bed. Removing articles of clothing till he was in nothing else but his boxers. Naruto smoothly slid underneath the silky sheets of his bed...gazing at the moonlight that slipped through the cracks in his window as his head laid upon the pillow. Slwoly Naruto fell into a darkness as night as his hair.

_-The Next Day-_

Naruto awoke in the hours before even the first rays of sunight basked the greatness of Konoha. Naruto enjoyed the early mornings...with their crisp air and heavy fog that eventually evaroprated from the sun's light. But Naruto didn't enjoy the mornings themselves. Waking up early meant that he was forced to sleep early if he wished to obtain the proper amount of rest for his young body. This meant that he was forced to sleep instead enjoying the night with only the moon and stars to guide his path. However...this did give Naruto sometime to preform his studies with a refreshed mind. Going to the hidden wall panel and preforming the same ritual as last night with the exception of graving the black colored scroll and leaving the other two. After unsealing an unamed black book from the scroll did Naruto return it and the rest of his 'valuable' items away in their respective compartments.

Naruto would continue to read until his internal clock told him that it was about the time that brekfeast was served. After replacing his book back into the hidden scroll...and return his room to its original aperance did Naruto leave his room. After closing his door...Naruto inserted the small led fragment along with the small piece of paper. Meanwhile he was doing this...Naruto also etched a small amount of chakra into the door of his room. Only after he was done ensuring that he would be able to identify anyone who came into his room did he proceed to glide done the wooden stair case. As he was walking down the stairs...Naruto overheard two loud cries of "KAA-CHAN! FOOD!" Naruto didn't even let thoughts of who might be making such noises into his mind...the only thing he was concentraing on was getting proper nutrition for his body. It was the primary reason why Menma and Naomi were still small for there ages...its because they always eat the most unhealthy food at the table every time and every time this food is served...for brekfeast, lunch, and dinner. _'Ramen'_ smeling the very food that was stunting Menma's and Naomi's growth. Luckily for him...there was more food then just ramen at the table...such as eggs, bacon, and few bowls of fruit.

"What was that!?" Kushina asked her children in a too sweet tone with several strands of her red hair flying like tails behind her back.

Minato obviously seeing his pissed wife decided to just continue reading his paper and ignore anything potentially life threatening that was about to happen in the next few seconds. As long as he didn't have to get hit by that frying pan...everything was legal and acceptable in his mind.

As Naruto sat down, he heard the two fearful squeaks of "Nothing." As both Menma and Naomi tried hiding deeper into their respective chairs in order to avoid the wrath of an angry mother.

"That's what I thought." Kushina replied with a huff. She then began serving the two ramen...already knowing that it was their favorite dish to eat.

Only after serving the youngest two their daily brekfeast ramen did the rest of the table eat the prepared food that was already laid out. As per usual...Minato and Kushina discussed none importnat topics at the table along with talking with Menma and Naomi about they would like to do for the day. It was at this point that Naruto removed any thought of what they were peaking about from his mind. The only thing that he was currently focused on was getting the nutrients that his body required. His body desvered to grow properly...no matter what any one person or thing may have to say.

After finishing his meal…Naruto quietly got up and placed his used dishes inside the sink and proceeded to clean them. Even though Naruto put no real thought or attention in what his 'family' were speaking of...he awarness to his surroundings still allowed him to discern some key words such as "training", "visiting clans", and "work." It led him to the conclusion that Minato was about to head off to finish more paperwork at the office, and Kushina and the younger siblings were going to visit the clans in the familiar areas. After visiting their friends...Kushina was going to force the two to train for a good while.

"I can't wait to go visit Neji and Hinata-chan again." Menma spoke in his usual loud voice.

"Hmmph…me neither "ttebane!" Naomi added onto her brother's statement along with the verbal tic that was inherited from her mother.

"Remember were only going to spend a couple of hours there. After were done were going to continue your training." Kushina told her prankster kids.

"Hai/Hai!" was the simultaneous response to her order.

A side effect of becoming a Jinnchuriki is that the Bijuu's chakra is constantly siphoned and mixed with their host's own chakra supply. This mixture causes an extanding of the hosts chakra coils thus leading to a more advanced chakra system. Now this in itself is not a bad thing for either the Jinchuriki or the village it serves. This condition will however lead to poor chakra control unless properly dealt with before the chakra expands past the childs comprehension of their own energy. Now even though poor chakra control is an issue...it is not the primary concern for a Jinchuriki. What is truly unsettiling is that do to the constant mix of the host's chakra and the Bijuu's...it would be possible for the Bijuu's chakra to overpower and take control of its jailer.

And so at the early ages of four and five respectively...Minato and Kushina decided to teach their children how to unlock their chakra.

**_Flashback_**

_Location- Hokage's Private Training Grounds_

_A bit of disappointment filled Kushina as the sun continued to rise and more time continued to pass. Today was the day that they agreed upon to teach their three children how to unlock their chakra. However, it appear that he wouldn't be able to avoid getting out of the office today. He said if that should happen then she should teach their children how to unlock their chakra by herself._

_In truth, it wasn't that suprising that he was still at his office working. A lot has happened during these past couple of years since the Kyuubi attack that increased Minato's work load._

_Immediately following the Kyuubi's attack...there were certain thoughts that were constantly filling the minds of Konoha's head council. Amongst the shinobi...there was rampant suspicion of one of the other villages attacking Konoha meanwhile she was weakened. It consistently nawed upon the thoughts in the back of their minds._

_This fear led to thoughts like...what are we going to do if another village attacks? How can we defend oursleves? How badly was shinobi military force weakend by? What are we going to do next? How badly was Konha's income affected? How will this incident affect Konoha's political standing in comparison to the other villages in the world?_

_So many questions that were driven by fear that some people began to even lose their common sense. However, thsi incident didn't just affect the shinobi population...it also caused changes in the civilian one. Civilians began to worry wether the shinobi population could properly protect them? Some civilians lost major income and supplies and some even entire business' and driven mad with fear caused more chaos. Others began thinking wether they should stay in Konoha or attempt to move into a different village for "better" protection._

_The affects from the Kyuubi attack are still being felt four (4) years into the future to the present. Being the Hokage, it meant that Minato had to focus more of his attention on the village then his family. But to Minato it wasn't as simple as him loving the village more then his family...it was that to him the village was his family. But that also meant that he sometimes had to give up special moments with his family that he would never be able to get back._

_"Alright…your father wanted to be here for your first lesson in unlocking your chakra...but something came up and wasn't able to come. So I'll be the one to give you your first lesson in unlocking your chakra." Kushina told her children as they were currently in a nearby training field._

_"Yes! Woohhh! I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Dat'ttebayo!" Menma yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"No! I am! Da'ttebane!" That was Naomi giving her obvious counter to her brother's goal._

_"I am!"_

_"No! I am!"_

_Naruto just looked upon the two with an unamused glint within his midnight blue fox eyes. He found their banter to be annoying. He then turned his head and saw that Kushina was finding amusement in their childish argument. She, however, soon grew annoyed that neither of them were paying attention to her._

_Two brutal smacks were heard echoing throughout the training ground as both Menma and Naomi were holding their heads where Kushina hit them with a book._

_"Now as I was saying (gazing at a blushing Menma and Naomi) in order to unlock your chakra you first need to place your hands in a ram seal and concentrate within you. From there it will change for each person. For some people they feel a pull...for others they feel like something was finally released. As for finding it...you have to do it on your own...but know that once you find it you will know that it is your chakra."_

_The three children nodded their heads and Kushina showed them how to perform the ram hand seal. Naruto noticed that Kushina was constantly gazing at both Menma and Naomi. He concluded that this was because of their abnormally large chakra reserves that were bolstered by the Kyuubi…this meant that there was a very real possibility of the Kyubbi's chakra leaking out when the twins unlock their own._

_Even at a young age…Naruto was able to understand things around him better than the others his age. Since he knew that the information about who became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was passed to the village council...this information was eventually leaked down into the common everyday citizens of Konoha. This was one of the major differences in how himself and the siblings grew up...it was also the reason why Kushina was keeping such a close eye on the two. The Kyuubi's chakra was very distinctive and an everyday man would have no problem feeling the bloodlust that existed within its chakra. So if the Kyuubi's chakra was leaked...and a citizen was unlucky enough to feel it...then it would be the cause of unnecessary panic._

_It was also because of this better understanding that Naruto knew that the village disliked…no hated him. Naruto knew that the villagers saw Menma and Naomi as their Prince and Princess of Konoha and him the Demon lurking in the Darkness. Since he was the one sealed with the soul of the Kyuubi… he knew that they must have thought that he was possessed or at the very least something along those lines. But the thing was that even though Naruto understood why they hated and feared him…he wouldn't- no...he couldn't...bring himself to forgive them for their actions..._

_It's one of the reasons why he was distancing himself from his parents and his siblings. As Hokage…Minato must have had some sense of what was happening to him whenever he went into the village on his own. The cold glares, the whispers, the constant feeling of coldness...every month or two after he turned five...there was a beating. It was only after his first beating that he was able to truly see just the amount of hatred this village had for him...as if his entire existence was a mistake. After a while of feeling this coldness...he noticed something else...on the rare occasions that he received or gave a hug to his parents or his siblings…he felt a similar feeling of coldness from them. It wasn't to the same degree as the villagers…but it was more like...there was something else that clouded their love for him...some feeling of bitterness or sadness that they tried to lock within themselves._

_As he moved to sit under a tree…he noticed the saddened and guilt riddled glance that Kushina threw his way. That was another thing that made him cautious of his parents. That wasn't a normal parent's loving glance that one showered their children with…but one that showed of their sadness and pain. Naruto believed that it was the reason behind this glance...that feeling of coldness...that caused these negative emotions whenever he was near._

_Kushina noticed that Naruto was moving away from his younger siblings. It saddened her and Minato to see their eldest child distance himself from us. They tried to include Naruto into various family matters: visiting work, family picnics, visiting family friends to play with their children...but nothing worked...in fact...it only made Naruto even colder to everyone else. Naruto was always different from others around his age. Whenever he or his siblings visited the neighboring clan compounds...she noticed how he would always...always...distance himself from the other children and continued doing whatever it was that he did...probably reading. When she once asked why he didn't want to play with the rest of the children...she thought it might have been because he was shy to make new friends or he didn't know how to play with them...his reply honestly shocked her...he replied by saying that what the others were doing were to..."boring" for him to even pay attention to. After replying...he just went back to reading his book that he got from the family library. Even amongst his siblings...he would rather be alone than be with them._

_About a half an hour passed by with each of them trying to unlock their chakra. During this time...there were multiple complaints by both Menma and Naomi about not being able to do it. Which in fact is quite normal...chakra is not supposed to be unlocked with the ease. If it could then all civilians would do it. And as usual...Naruto was his normal quiet self...not showing any frustration or emotion on his stoic face._

_All of a sudden...chakra rippled out from Naruto. Kushina had a look of surprise on her face from not only Naruto unlocking his chakra so soon but also because of the feel of the chakra. The chakra that she felt from Naruto wasn't a happy vibrant chakra like other children...no...this chakra was more...ominous...cold...unfriendly. It showed exactly what she was seeing...a cold mature child. Seeing this made her well up in guilt over-_

_"AHHH! You unlocked your chakra first you teme!" Menma screeches at his older brother while pointing his index finger at him._

_"..." Naruto just looked at him with his continued stoic face. Showing that he doesn't really care what Menma thinks about him at all. Even after Menma cursed at him...Naruto just brushed him off as simple as a fly._

_Like any younger brother to his older brother...Menma viewed his..."perfect"...older brother as his goal to beat. It was his goal to beat his older brother in being a ninja. Whenever Menma looked at Naruto he always felt as if he was just looking at his shadow...never really being able to truly compare to him...he hated the feeling of being weaker than his brother. It's one of the reasons why he loves to going into the village. Everyone realized that he was the stronger one._

_"GRRR! Say something, TEM-OUCH!" Menma screamed to the heavens as his mother once again hit him over the head._

_"Now what did I tell you about curssing!?" Kushina asked in her overly sweet voice that depicted doom for young Menma. Especially when he saw her beautiful red hair flying behind her back into nine different strands._

_"S-s-sorry, K-k-kaa-chan. I-I-I'll try n-not to d-do it a-anymore." Menma muttered in a voice that made Naruto think 'whipped' with a sweat drop._

_"Good! No son of mine is going to start curssing like some filthy sailor. Good job Naruto-kun. Keep this up and you'll be a strong ninja in no time!" Kushina told Naruto with a pointed smile._

_"..." Naruto narrowed his midnight blue fox eyes at the smile his "Kaa-san" threw him. He could see that even though it was similar to the vibrant smiles that she gave to his siblings whenever they did something that she thought was great... he could still see that there were traces of sadness and bitterness hidden beneath that smile. He hated that smile...the one that kept on making him feel cold inside. Not like the ones she gave to Menma and Naomi. It always felt fake. Even his "Tou-san" gave him thoughs same smiles._

_Eventually he just nodded at Kushina showing his acceptance of her words. He still kept his stoic and calm attitude all through the interaction as to not raise suspicion that he knew something that he shouldn't. It was quite obvious that both of his "parents" thought that he wouldn't notice the pain that they attempted to cover up whenever they smile at him. They must have thought that he was too young to understand more ways about the world. But what they didn't know was that he knew much more about the world then they thought he did._

_"N-Nii-chan...do-do you think that you could give me any tips that could help unlock my chakra?" Naomi spoke to her eldest brother with a timid tone._

_To Naomi...Naruto was really intimidating. He might have been young...but to her...he was more intimidating than any adult. It wasn't that he was taller or stronger...but it felt like that because he was so different from the rest of the family...or anyone she's met really. Even the adult ninja that have that calm stoic face at least crack a small smile when they see her or her brother. But her Nii-chan...Whenever she tried talking to him...it's either that the conversation was not really, as he puts it "interesting enough." Like when they want to play ninja with the rest of their friends from various clans. And when it is "interesting enough" then he would just go back to doing whatever it was after he's done. To Naomi…she would rather just ignore her elder brother as much as possible so she doesn't have to see those scary eyes._

_"..."Naruto turned his head and stared at her with a piercing glare that made her feel as if she were being...judged, would be the best way to put it. "Concentrate. Don't let your mind wander too much. Try to block out outside distractions and focus only on the way your body moves."_

_"T-Thank you...Nii-chan"_

_"..." Naruto nods his head in acknowledgement._

_"Pfff...Yeah...Thanks a lot te-...Nii-san." Menma quickly changeg his words the moment that he saw his mother's hairs start to go up. Dear Kami! His Kaa-chan is SCARY! But even if she is...scary (shivers) she's still a great Kaa-chan that takes care of the three of them and Tou-chan._

_Kushina smiled at the interactions between her children. She was especially amused when Menma changed what he was about to say so that he wouldn't get into trouble. Seeing that Menma was still looking at her fearfully...she decided to give him a pointed glance._

_"Alright...that's enough talking for now. Now since Naruto-kun has unlocked his chakra...I will show you guys an exercise that will help you better control your chakra. Having chakra is just as important as being able to control it...or else you won't be able to use it. I'll demonstrate the exercise so that Naruto-kun can work on it meanwhile you two continue to work on unlocking your chakra." Kushina tells them in a lecturing tone._

_Receiving two "Hai/Hai!" and a silent nod...she performed the basic chakra control exercise._

_"Here are two main exercises that genin should know. The first is either levitating or sticking a leaf to your body. By levitating it...you will learn how you can push chakra through different points of your body. While sticking the leaf to your body forces you to get use to the different properties of chakra. In this case its ability to stick to different things."_

_"The next exercise would be the Tree Walking Exercise. Instead of climbing a tree with your hands and feet you can only climb the tree with your feet." Seeing two looks that said she was beginning to go crazy and a completely stoic look...Kushina decided to elaborate. "You stick to the tree by channeling your chakra into the bottom of your feet. This exercise is mainly about control. In order to climb the tree you need to have an exact amount of chakra so that you will stick to the tree...if you push in too much chakra then you will be blasted off and if you place too little then you'll slip and fall. This is especially difficult because the feet are some, if not the, hardest place to channel chakra in the body."_

_Deciding that a proper demonstration was in order...Kushina walked over to a tree and began to walk up it as easy as if she were walking on the ground. Looking down she could see the awed expressions on Menma and Naomi's faces...which made her incredibly amused. She also saw the ever stoic look on Naruto's face...that made it seem as if he wasn't interested in the least and was only doing this to humor her. For some reason this stoic look really began to irk her._

_Not letting Naruto's stoic face affect her...she jumped down from the branch that she was on to get to her children. "Alright...now you two go back and start working on unlocking your chakra. As for you Naruto-kun...you should start working on your chakra control. You guys should have a higher level of chakra than anyone your age. Which means that you will have a harder time controlling it."_

_"Hai/Hai!" And the two fraternal twins continue trying to unlock their chakra._

_Seeing that two of her children were working on unlocking their chakra. She turned her head to view the third and saw him walking away to a more isolated part of the training grounds._

_"Naruto!" Seeing him stop she caught up to him and asked "Where are you going?" with a befuddled look on her face._

_Naruto nodded his head to his younger siblings and simply said "Distracting." in his quiet voice._

_Kushina slowly nodded her head at the answer that Naruto gave. 'Does he mean that he was distracting them or that we were the ones that were distracting to him?' Kushina thought this with more pain filling up her already scarred heart._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

After Naruto was done cleaning his dishes...he gathered his things and started walking out the door...but stopped when he heard someone talking to him.

"Naruto-kun...don't you want to visit your friends at the Hyuga clan?" Kushina asked in a slightly worried but hopeful tone.

Naruto responded with a simple shake of his head and continued walking forward.

Kushina seeing Naruto walk out the door and felt the pain in her heart flare up. _'Naruto-kun keeps on distancing himself more and more from the rest of us...why Naruto-kun?'_ The red headed mother thought of her child.

"Come on Kaa-chan! Let's get going! I want to go see Neji and Hinata-chan."

"Yeah...come on Kaa-chan."

Kushina smiled to her younger children. Some of the pain fading to care for her other children and agreed to go.

**-In a Training Ground-**

After leaving his "family"...Naruto decided to continue his training. From his reading...he knew that any good shinobi should be used to handling and using kunai and shuriken. Thus...Naruto decided to take the initiative and start practicing with them. This found him practicing in a remote training ground...trying to improve his usage of the basic arts.

"I see that you're still working as hard as ever." A calm and familiar voice resounded throughout the training grounds.

Naruto stopped his training and turned around to view the newcomer. Smiling softly when he saw who was there..."Nii-san."


End file.
